a story is worth 100 words
by Klutzy-But-Cute
Summary: 100 Word Challange! 1 chapter for each word. challanging? I THINK NOT! RxR!
1. blue

_This is from HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 's 100 Word Challenge! Ya'll ready?_

OoOoOoOoO

Word 1: blue

The prom was amazing! I was so happy that it worked so well… well, until Marshall came. Stupid Nico.

It was still great. I got to dance with… an almost perfect guy, I got to wear the dress of my dreams… until I spilled the mustard on it. Sure the mermaid dress was, well, a mermaid dress and strange, but it still worked. Plus it was a nice blue color. Next time we have a secret prom I'm going to buy a dress that is like that. Minus the seashells.

Even though the prom ended nicely I was still depressed, sad, not happy, blue, however you want to say it. Yeah, I got to dance with the guy I had a crush on ever since I got to So Random! But it didn't seem… right?

I don't know. If I want a guy to dance with me, I want it to be because he wanted to, not just because I was the only one there. But still, in the back of my head something was telling me he did want to dance with me for real. Something in the back of my head also told me the prom was going to go perfect too. Maybe I shouldn't listen to myself that much.

Someone knocked on my door

"Come in!" I called to them.

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni came into the room.

"uh… hey? Why did you knock?"

"Tawni Heart does not barge in!"

"Since when?" Sonny mumbled to herself.

"You cant be mad forever! Yesterday was great!"

"Yeah. To bad I got to spend it in Marshall's office!"

"not all the time! You had to get snacks remember?"

"Yeah! So much better" Sonny said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Cheer up! You got to dance with Chad!"

"So?"

"So he likes you! James told me so." What! Chad likes me? Suddenly happiness filled in Sonny's heart.

She was no longer blue.

OoOoOoOoO

_How did you like it? I'm going to keep going with these short stories until I get all 100 chapters and words done! Now, I know what you are thinking 'aww man! 100 chapters?! Sheesh that is way to much for one human being to read!' don't wory, they will be short just like this one was. Now, you see that little button below? It's green. It says review. Ok you got it? Good. Now click it! Leave a review, and I will be happy! Remember, reviews turn this whole world around! :)_


	2. freedom

_Hmm…not as many reviews as I was hoping for! But anyway, chapter 2!!!_

_OoOoOoOo_

Word 2: Freedom

"He likes me?"

"why do you care?"

"oh… uh, I don't"

"yeah, your lips say you don't care but your eyes say you do care!"

"Ok, fine! I care, alright!"

"yayy! I'm right!"

"don't get used to it" I mumbled to myself.

"Let's see how I feel about that!" Tawni walked over to her mirror and took a good look at herself. Man she could be sooo stupid sometimes!

"I feel happy!... and pretty!"

Finally Tawni left the room and walked off to lunch leaving me to think things through. I walked over to my closet and looked through it about four times before I found a good outfit to wear. The outfit was composed of a black bubble skirt with a tight (but not too tight) blue button down sweater with white flip flops. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy pony tail. I thought I looked pretty good. And the best part was that I felt free in this outfit. Like I could do anything I wanted to. That is, accept; get a decent lunch from the cafeteria.

I walked down the hall following Tawni to the cafeteria. The whole cast was sitting at out table talking about out upcoming sketch 'The check it out girls go to Washington' it was supposed to be based on our social studies test and how we were learning about freedom, but scince it is supposed to be funny I don't think it really relates "check out that tall pointy thing"(Washington memorial) "check out all the people" etc etc etc…

"Hey Sonny!" Zora, Grady and Nico said in unison.

"Hey. Watcha doin'?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Nothin' much" Grady copied.

"Don't you look American flagy."

"Really? Do I?" huh. Maybe that was why I felt so free.

"Yeah. You're all red white and blue" Zora continued in her high psycho-ie voice.

"Huh… I didn't even notice."

I sat down at the table completely avoiding the food and we talked about our new sketches. For some strange reason Chad got up from his table and walked toward our table.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked in his dreamy Chad like voice.

"Uh… sure?"

We walked out of the cafeteria door and into the hall. Stopping near the door where we had our prom the day before.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"listen Sonny, don't hit me… I like you"

"… Chad, are you a cashier?"

"Uh… no. why?"

"Because you sure do _change_ your mind a lot." And with that I walked away. Sonny Monroe does not wait around for boys… especially jerky ones who make her sad. No matter how cute they are. Sonny Monroe is a free woman.

Free as a bird.


	3. afraid

_Yayy!!! I got reviewss!! That deserves a round of applause!! *clap clap clap clap clap* ok now back to business. Chapter 3!!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

word 3: afraid

I walked back to the cafeteria and sat back down. Chad didn't follow me so I guessed he was in that same confused expression he always has, like that time James stole his phone, and when he found out I had a camera in my hat that day at the park. You know, that one where he stands there with his eyes squinted and his head extended forward. Haha, just picturing his face made me laugh.

The guys at the table were confused as I sat back down, I looked over to The Falls' table and saw that they were staring at me with the same expression. Huh, even The Falls gets _some _emotion _sometimes_, even if it is just confusion.

"What was that all about?" Tawni asked in an annoyed voice. I guess she hated being out of the loop.

"Oh nothing."

"For nothing that sure seemed like something."

"Sheesh you sound a lot like James."

"Oh what ever! What did he say?"

"NOTHING!" Tawni gave a snort and pulled me out of the cafeteria by my elbow.

"Now what was it really?" she whispered

"He… uh, kinda said he liked me."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So you totally said you like him too right?"

"Uh… well…"

"What?! You didn't?"

"Well… no not exactly but-"

"Why?" she practically whined.

"I didn't want to just look desperate. I've been waiting for like 2 months for him to say that, I don't want him to know that."

"Right. So what's the real answer?"

"That is the real answer." She just rolled her eyes. "ok fine! I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?!"

"Rejection guess."

"What rejection? He already said he liked you" I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Like if he dumps me or something."

"Sonny Sonny Sonny." She shook her head.

"what?"

"Get over your fear, go find Chad and tell him you like him too!"

"Wait. Why are you helping me?"

"uh… I'm not."

"Yeah… sure" Sonny said sarcastically. Sonny left Tawni and ran down the hall to where she last saw Chad.

Surprisingly he was still there but just sitting against the wall with a distant look on his face. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Chad?"

Silence.

"Chad?" I asked again.

Silence.

"Chad! Stop ignoring me!"

…

"Fine! Chad I'm sorry! Ok? I'm really really sorry! I was scared and I wanted to think of something clever and walk away before you could do it to me."

"What?! Do you realize that what you just said is beyond crazy?!"

"Well. No I don't! it's happened before and from guys that weren't even as stuck up as you! I like you a lot and I was scared that the one guy I really liked was going to bail on me... again"

Chad looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize. But I do like you and I wouldn't try to do that on purpose. Ok?"

"No more conceited jerk face?"

"yup."

"No more puppy shover?"

"no more America's most hated puppy shover. No more… I can't think of anything."

"Aww how sweet." We laughed and talked more. Fear shmear.

Sonny Monroe isn't scared of anything… except maybe spiders.


	4. love

_Yayy! More reviews!!!_

_Chapter 4 time!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

word 4: love

"I just have one question." Chad stated.

"Shoot."

"How is it that you are the one who is supposed to be apologizing but you turned it into me apologizing to you?" he asked with a smile.

"Ha. I don't know. Maybe you are a sucker for tears."

"Ha, yeah…. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for you." He looked into my eyes and at that moment it felt as if he could see into my soul.

We leaned toward each other slowly turning our heads to the right and closing our eyes.

Closer, Closer, we came until…

"Sonny?! Did you find-"

I rolled my eyes, leaned away and glared at Tawni.

"Really? You seriously have _the _worst timing. Ever!"

"Woops… well, see ya!" she said cheerily and walked away.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, besides, I think we should get up."

"Yeah, you're probably right." We got up and walked into the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

Suddenly everyone cheered and whistled as we came through the doors. Some gave Chad high fives, and some girls looked at me like I was the most amazing girl in the world. It was like the high school team just one the championships and Chad was the star quarterback.

"Finally!" everyone at the Falls and _So Random! _table yelled.

"Well if you like that," Chad started, "You'll love this," Chad turned to me and asked, "Sonny? Will you go out with me tonight?"

I pretended to think about it "hmm… nope." Everyone in the cafeteria booed/laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I laughed, "Of course I will go out with you Chad." I said with a big smile on my face. He hugged me really tight to his chest but apparently that wasn't enough for our audience. They booed and shouted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" so we did.

Our mouths moved in synch and I soon started gasping for air. So did Chad. He was the first to pull away. I still clung to his sholders and he seemed satisfied with my response.

"I've got to go. My scene is coming up. Bye." He kissed me again, but more gentle than the last time. Then he left and a bunch of girls surrounded me asking me questions like "Is Chad a good kisser?" and "Can I have Chad's number" people even said things like "I wish I was you" and "you are the luckiest girl in the whole world".

I didn't pay attention to any of them though. I was still too busy thinking about Chad. Does he really like me? Will he realize I'm nothing special and find someone better? But most of all: did I love him?


	5. night

_Hmm… YAYY!!!! I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS ON THAT LAST CHAPTER!!!!! But anyway… CHAPTER 5!! :)_

_OoOoOoOo_

Word 5: Night

I was getting ready for my date with Chad tonight. Ahhhh!! That feels so good to say! Come on everyone say it with me _my date with Chad _eek!! Ha ha.

I was going for a more fancy look because we all know how Chad can be. He will probably take me to an extremely expensive French restaurant were I wont know the difference between a polo or chicken (the French word for chicken is poulet). So I went with a silky blue knee length dress that was very flowy **(pics of her dress and her "freedom" outfit are on my profile)** with sparkly silver high heals **(also on my profile)**.

I heard a knock on the door and Chad stepped into the room.

"Hey." He looked up at me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I… whoa."

"Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?"

"Good, good, definitely good."

"You don't look to bad yourself." He was wearing a black tux with the jacket unbuttoned and a white shirt and blue tie. A perfect match. **(Just picture Niko's prom outfit only with a blue tie)**

He took my hand and walked me out to his car, opening my door, and driving us to a…

OH! WHO CALLED IT?! That's right: me that's who!

He took me to some fancy shmancy French restaurant and we ordered our food.

(thankfully the menu was in English.)

We talked for what seemed like hours and then he lead me to his car again.

He took me to a movie and bought us some popcorn. We picked a seat in the middle of the theater and we saw some sort of romance (I never really watched the movie… if you know what I'm saying)

We walked out of the small theater when the lights went back on and we walked out hand in hand and then BANG! CRASH! LIGHTNING FLASH! (not really it was just paparazzi) I was even happy about that because Chad didn't run away to protect his "Image" we actually ad some fun and took poses like it was a photo shoot and not an ambush. It seemed like he was proud that I was his girlfriend and not embarrassed like I thought he would be.

We had fun with that for a little and then he drove back to my set.

He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight. He walked away with a smile on his face that I was happy about and I opened the door. Tawni was sitting on our couch staring at the door… or at me, considering I was_ in _the door.

"Uh… hi."

"Details!" she screeched.

So I told her about my night and how it was the most perfect one I had ever had. We stayed quiet for about 3 minutes and then started screaming and jumping around like the most popular guys in school just asked both of us out.

I guess we were friends now? I don't know but at least we aren't fighting like we used to. Either way I'm just grateful she got over the whole "Sonny accidentally shredded Puddy Two Shoes" incident. Even though that was like… 2 months ago? Yeah… Tawni Heart can sure hold a grudge.

I'm just happy that I got the best might of my life. But what made it great wasn't the food or the pictures or the movie. What made it special was spending the whole night with Chad Dylan Cooper.


	6. day

_Ok… I don't think I want to connect anything to the ones I have already connected because if I did I am 99.99% sure I would ruin it because I don't think there could be a better ending. sooooooo… I will start connecting the other words to a new thingy now. I am thinking I will keep doing this, you know, like start connecting like 4-10 words at a time and then start again. How does that sound? So now you will get like 40 stories in one instead of just 100 one shots! Great, now WORD 6!!!!!!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 6: Day

It was morning… yayyy… well then, off to the cafeteria… where Chad might be… poo. Oh well gotta get up some time right? Right.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and slipped past Tawni and her "what should I wear today?" annual fashion show. She calls it 'dedication to her appearance', I call it (drum roll please) 'unnecessary' yeah… I like my name better.

"Sonny!" Tawni called after me… dang! I was so close! "Which one do you think? 'pretty and pink' 'perfect and purple' or 'totally teal'?" yeah… she actually names her outfits!

"Pretty and pink!" I called as I walked out the door.

"Thanks! Totally Teal it is!" why do I even bother?

I walked to the cafeteria and sat next to Nico, Zora, and Grady. They were glaring at the Falls table. I looked over and they were staring at us with very suspicious smerks…

"What did Mackenzie Falls do now?" they all gasped at the full name and I got annoyed "Really, we're doing that again?!" wooooooow.

"Sorry… they just annoy us so much!"

"Agreed" Tawni said, walking into the cafeteria.

"So what did they do?"

"Look at what they 'suggested' to the lunch ladies for us 'normal people' to eat." Zora gestured over to the food… or food like substance that isn't edible.

"seriously? How is that even… I don't know… legal?!" I asked.

"I don't know. But I didn't even know pig snout was a food!" Grady said incredulously.

"I'm not sure it is." I answered. I looked over at the Falls table. Their food was even better than usual. "Oh my gosh, what I would give to have tiramisu."

"I know! Just because they are on a drama doesn't mean they are better than us!!"

"actually, we are." Chad said as he passed our table.

"You are such a jerk Chad Dylan Cooper! I sware if-"

"If what?"

"If you were worth it! Your not worth anything but a royal pain in the neck!"

"Ahh but that is still more royal than you will ever get close to."

"Would you guys just shut up!" Portlyn yelled at us… wait, Portlyn?!

Everyone just stared at her

"You guys are getting on my nerves! All you do is whine and yell and argue! Just shut up!!"

Wwwwwooooooooooooowwwwww!!!! I did not expect that… well, I did but just not from Portlyn.

Both casts shared a long glare at the other cast and Mackenzie Falls finally left.

"Gahh!! I hate them!" Grady roared.

"Aint no thang but a chicken wang!" Nico randomly shouted.

We all were walking out of the door, Tawni obviously in the lead, when all of a sudden blue paint spilled all over her and she started crying and screaming that "she would never get the paint out" and "she would have to pay a gazillion dollars just to get her top back to normal"

Wow what a day… I wonder what will happen tomorrow.


	7. angel

_YEAHH!! WOOHOO CHAPTER 7!!! (next time I want more reviews!!!!)_

_Here is word #7!!!!!!_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 7: Angel

Wooowww… that was clever, the only way to get Tawni mad was to ruin her clothes. But seriously, that was low, even for Chad! I mean sure he is conceited and jerky and stupid and annoying, and a pin in the butt, and cute and dreamy and he has really really nice hair and… where was I going with this? Oh yeah, but he has no right to do that!

I stared towards the door leading to the parking lot.

"Uh… I'll be right back." I muttered towards my friends.

I walked out of the cafeteria, through the door, and into the parking lot. Chad was hanging out in his parking space across from me. Smiling towards the door I just came out of.

"Monroe" he called.

"Cooper" I said back.

"What brings you to the parking lot?"

"Oh nothing, just walking around thinking about things. Things like, hmm I don't know, the fact that Tawni is in the cafeteria crying because you ruined her outfit!" hmm… that sounded a lot better inside my head.

"Ha! She's crying… wow she sounds a lot like Portlyn."

"Shut up Chad! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, "You made her really sad. We didn't even do anything to you today! So seriously, what the heck is wrong with you Chad Dylan Cooper?!"

"Nothing, haven't you learned Sonny? Nothing is wrong with Chad Dylan Cooper." He answered concededly. Stupid Chad.

"You know what? You are just as jerky as everyone thinks you are! I thought there was something nice about you but I guess I was wrong!"

"Are you Sonny? Are you _really_?" Stupid Chad, thinks he's all that! Well he's not! He just a… a… stupid person!... wow… it's good I didn't say that out loud.

"Yes! You don't have a good side about you and you are just a jerk!" what? It's true!

"Yeah, 'cause compared to Sonny Monroe, the little angel, everyone is a jerk! Well fine! Maybe you should just leave!"

"Fine!" I answered, anger heavy in my voice.

"Fine!" he answered stupidly, just like in all of our fights.

"Good!" I said.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good and goodbye!" I finished, angry.

"Stupid angel" Chad muttered as I walked away, thinking that I didn't hear him. Haha, he called me an angel. :)

I walked away, back into the cafeteria where Tawni was still crying. Hmm… if I wasn't so steamed at Chad that might have actually been funny.

:) Chad called me an angel. For some reason I couldn't get that out of my head.

_oOoOoOo_

_ok, now you see that button below here? Yeah that one, the one that is green. YEAH THAT ONE! Ok now move your cursor over it… YES JUST LIKE THAT! Ok now click it! Ok now write a review! I very much like reviews. Except for flames which I shall use to make smores… mmmmm smores :)_


	8. chocolate

_CHAPTER 8!!! (only 92 more words to go)!!!_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 8: chocolate!

"waahaahaaa," Tawni has been crying for the past hour, "waaaahaha I'll never get this ouhuhut (_for your information that is a really whiny "out")_

"Uh… Tawni, I think we should get to class."

"But I cant go like thihihis(_this)_" she whined.

"Just change into 'pretty and pink' or that other thing!" Zora yelled.

"How would you know? You weren't even there when Tawni had her 'fashion show'" I said.

"The vents are always listening!" Zora yelled from somewhere in the distance.

"Whoa… where did she go?" huh. she was right here. Well… that's Zora for you.

Well, finally we got to class and FINALLY Tawni stopped crying.

"Ok class, today we will be writing poetry." Ms. Bitterman said in her usual mean, bitter voice. She walked to her desk and took out a mirror.

We all waited for Ms. Bitterman to continue. But she just kept practicing scowling in her mirror.

"Get to work!" she yelled at us when she looked up. We all hurriedly got out paper and started to write before she could bite one of our heads off.

I started writing a random poem about chocolate… you know, Chad loves chocolate…

Chocolate

By: Sonny Monroe

**C** runchy

**H **appy

**O **h very sweet

**C **an be totally awesome

**O **penly delicious

**L **oved by most people

**A **lways a pleasure

**T **asty

**E **dible

Not very good, but it will do. I had to cross things out a lot though… for some reason Chad kept popping into my head. He called me an angel :)

FOCUS SONNY!!!! …

Anyway… we all handed in our poems on the way out to the cafeteria… then our teacher started screaming… it makes me wonder what the heck Grady wrote about…

"Uh hey… you know how I said that I would get an A on my poem?" Grady asked us.

"Yeah…?"

"Maybe I was wrong"

"Yeah… _maybe" _we saidwhile sitting down. At least its meatball Monday! :)

_oOoOoOo_

_ok, now, you see that button below? Yeah, he is lonely. Help him out? An amazing emtion changing vampire is not here so you are the only one that cam make him happy :)_

_CLICK IT!!! DO IT, DOOOO ITTT!!!_


	9. dance

_Ok I'm feeling generous. Giving you 3 chapters in less then half a day sooo ON WITH CHAPTER 9!!!_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 9: Dance

We were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. Tawni was still pouting and Grady was still worried about what grade he got on his poem.

"what did you even write about man?" Nico asked in a confused voice.

"Dude, I can't even remember."

"Then why did you think it was good?" Nico asked.

"Because man, did you see my paper? There were actual words on it!" he said, proud of himself. I just laughed.

"Well I'm hungry. Who wants to go and get some meatball subs?!" I asked them all.

"Yeah!" they cheered and we exited the cafeteria.

We entered the prop house with our meatball subs and sat on the couch. Grady and Nico started digging into theirs but never really getting any inside there actual _mouths_.

"Guys I'll be back, trust me, that sandwich wont eat itself." I said with a smile and I exited the room. I just randomly wanted to walk around the halls.

I snuck into the _Mackenzie Falls _studio (the guard was on break) and walked around. I heard a pounding noise coming from someone's dressing room. It was the only door painted gold so I figured it was Chad's. There was a camera sitting on a table a little ways away so I grabbed it and cracked open the door. The music was so loud that he didn't hear me open the door.

I tried sooooooo hard to not laugh that it was practically killing me. Chad was dancing like a robot monkey on drugs. The music was just a mix of songs like "Don't trust me" and a bunch of other songs.

I just stood there holding back my fit of giggles and taped Chad dancing like a freak. He did moves like "the robot" and "the moon walk" it was just so funny to see Chad act like a normal human being. Maybe I'll just put this on youtube or myspace. After all, he is the one who started it.

I slowly closed the door and, giggling the whole way, I entered the prop room and let out what I was keeping when I saw Chad.

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" Tawni asked.

"Just- just- watch- this…" I said in between breaths. I handed them the camera and they plugged it in. 2 seconds in they were all cracking up and rolling on the ground.

"Oh, this is gold!" Grady said while catching his breath.

Two hours later the video was on youtube _and _myspace!

Chad entered the prop room fuming.

"What the heck am I doing on youtube?!" he yelled at me.

"Oh you saw that? Yeah, I also direct." I said simply.

"What am I doing on it?!" he repeated.

"Dancing" I stated.

"You will regret this Monroe!" he yelled.

"Maybe… but not today." I answered walking past him towards the set.


	10. sleep

_OMJ I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! REALLY ANNOYING COMPUTER PROBLEMS! SO SO SO SORRY!!! :'( I hope you don't hate me. Anyway, better late than never right? I hope so. CHAPTER 10!!!_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 10: Sleep

I am in the cafeteria. Just thinking. That's all I am doing. Alone. It's not like I can sleep. After what I did to Chad! I practically ruined his reputation. Although it was pretty cute, the way he was dancing like a robot monkey on drugs. It just proves that Chad can be a normal person. Even if he does try to hide it.

I am sitting at my normal table drinking hot cocoa, my brown hair flowing. Weird. There is no fan or window open or anything. It's like when you have a dream where something doesn't seem real. That's what this whole moment feels like.

Chad walks into the room, not seeing me. I look at him, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Chad?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Living." He answers.

"No really?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"I couldn't sleep." He answers.

"Join the club." I mumble.

"Do I get a cool jacket?" he asks smiling.

"Yes! And you get a button to match!" I say sarcastically, also with a smile.

He walks over next to me and sits down.

"What about you?" he asks looking into my eyes.

"Same."

"You know… you look cute when you're tired." He says.

I blush and answer "You don't look to bad yourself."

He leans in and kisses me.

………………………………………

Sonny woke with a start and sat up in her bed. What the heck?! It was all a dream? Oh how she wished it wasn't. Wait, did she just say that?! No. she thought it.

Sonny looked around. She was in her dressing room and was wearing her PJ's, Tawni was lightly snoring on the other side if the room. She actually looked nice. Sonny got up and walked out of the room and sat in the prop room. It was light outside.

Grady and Nico came into the room, also in their PJ's, and sat next to her.

"Hey Sonny!" they both said cheerily.

"Hey! What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Your wedding! Duh." They both said getting up. They were now wearing tuxes.

Sonny looked down and now her cute little bunny pajamas were a long flowing white dress. WHAT?!

"Who exactly am I marrying?!" they all looked at her confused.

"Chad. Duh. Now hurry! Chad is waiting." Sonny looked around the prop room but it was no longer the prop room. They were now all standing in a beautifully decorated church. Chad was standing at the end of the isle smiling.

Suddenly she was right next to him. She didn't even remember moving! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

…………………………………………

_Chad POV_

I woke up suddenly in my bed. Did I seriously just dream about marrying someone from 'Chuckle City'? And after the horrible video of me she put all over the internet too! Director my ass. Who does she think she is anyway?!

I can not put up with this! Chuckle City is going to wakeup to a very UNpleasant surprise. Well, not for us.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_hahaha! Didn't see that coming now did ya?! Muahahahahahahhahahahah *chokes on laughter* anyway… you see that button? As I said before. He is lonely it will make him VERY happy if you would click him. And it would make ME very happy if you left something other than a flame because remember, all flames will be used for smores. HAVE A NICE MAMORIAL DAYY!!!! :)_


	11. warm

_Hey people! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I didn't have any ideas, but I do now, thanks to Kylie Robbins I have a great idea for this next chapter. BTW if any of you don't like this, don't read it. Don't just leave rude reviews. Not that I'm saying you guys did but on my other story Witch One is Angela? I got this review saying that my story was horrible and that I'm very unprofessional writer and how I was "cursed with a mind that refuses to start" I just hope all of my awesome NICE reviewers get my self esteem back._

_Wow I'm really sorry I started this story off with a bummer, but now, ON WITH CHAPTER 11!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 11: warm

_Chad POV_

Finally I found out how to prank stupid "Chuckle City"

It is so simple! It was right in front of my face! I just had to-

"HELP!" cried someone from the next hall down. I turned the corner and… Tawni? Was kneeling over someone who was lying on the floor. I walked over to them and saw that it was Sonny.

"Is she okay?!" I asked

"What do you think!" she yelled at me. That's weird, usually Tawni never cares.

"What happened?" I asked. That's even weirder, usually _I _don't care.

"I don't know, we were walking in the hall, she was saying that she didn't feel good and that she felt dizzy, and then she just… fell!"

I felt Sonny's head. She was really, REALLY warm. What was wrong with her? She was the healthiest person I knew!

"We should probably get her into our prop room." Tawni said.

"Yeah, your right." I picked up sonny and took her into her prop room thing.

I set her down on the hideous green couch and turned to Tawni.

"Did she do anything? Like hit her head or eat something unusual lately?"

"Sheesh, you sound like a doctor or something." She commented

"yeah, episode 27, good one." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, she is opening her eyes!" she whispered.

"W-what happened?" she asked me.

"You fainted." I answered. She is so cute when she is clueless… stupid cute.

"How did I get here?" she asked, looking around.

"I carried you here." I answered.

By this point Tawni had left the room.

"Oh… thank you."

"No problem." I told her. I started to leave but she caught my arm.

"hey Chad?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, again." She stood up and hugged me. Mmmm… her hair smelled like lilacs. Snap out of it you moron!

I walked out of the room and back to the Falls.

What just _happened?_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_"Its a green clicky box charlie!"  
"A maaagical green clicky box!"  
"Its going to guide our way to the review box!"  
"Alright guys, you know i'm never going to review right?"  
"SHUN THE NON REVIEWER!"__  
"SHUUUUN"  
"SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUNNNN"  
:)_


	12. bath

**A/N: OMG SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME. I HAD TO STUDY FOR SCIENCE/ SOCIAL STUDIES/ SPANISH (HAHA, ALL THE "s" CLASSES) AND I HAD TO PRACTICE MY STUPID FLUTE BECAUSE MY MOTHER WON'T LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!!! And here I am. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! Please forgive me *puppy pout*  
ANYWAY, WORD 12!!!! (it is 12 right?) haha.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Word 12: bath (**P.S. I know I left you with a really "random" chapter but I PROMISE I am going somewhere less random with it, it was a "filler" if you will.**)

Chad walked into his fancy dressing room and into the bathroom, cashmere PJ's in hand.

What the heck just happened anyway? One minute Sonny was lying on the floor and another minute she was walking around, hugging him?! It just didn't make sense… (**for now)**

Chad set his pajamas on the white marble counter. And started to strip, setting his cloths on top of his pajamas and filled the tub with water, gently stepping into the steaming bath finally being able to relax. The pressures of the day just melted off.

Until tomorrow.

Little did Chad know that setting his cloths in view of the bath was a big no-no.

oOoOoOoOo

**--ONE HOUR BEFORE CHADS BATH—**

Sonny sat in the cafeteria stabbing at her so called "chicken" on her plate. Its not like she was going to eat it, no chicken should be THAT shade of gray and have AIR BUBBLES… unless, of course, the chicken died of the bends, then it could have air bubbles… but she doubted that a chicken would go diving.

Chad and his usual _Mackenzie Falls_ cast were sitting at his table whispering. Chad got up with Portlyn and went to get food. Sonny got up too and went to the fro-yo machine, seeing as that would make her close enough to hear their conversation, and pretended not to pay attention.

"Portlyn, for the FIFTH time, we will put a camera in their dressing rooms and wait 'till they do something stupid!" Chad whisper-yelled, clearly exasperated.

"Wait… I'm confused, who?" Portlyn asked for the 6th time that morning.

"SO RANDOM!!" Chad whispered, a little too loud to be even CALLED whispering.

Sonny was so mad! They already dumped paint all over Tawni! Now, what did we do to deserve this?! (remember: chad is pranking them all because of his dream, he thinks this will get Sonny out of his head)

**--ONE HALF HOUR BEFORE BATH—**

"Tawni?" Sonny whispered to Tawni. "You got the camera right?"

"Yep, XS just like you said. Now it could be on his jacket and no one would see it."

"Good, get in position, we need to practice."

"'kay, get down on the floor."

Sonny laid down on the floor and pretended she fainted. Tawni pretended to be worried and called for help, obviously not loud enough for anyone to hear, we didn't want anyone coming yet.

We recited our lines and positions, hoping that everything would be as planned.

**--15 MINUTES BEFORE CHADS BATH—**

Sonny laid down in the hall again with Tawni hovering over her when they heard foot falls in the hall. Tawni gave Sonny a quick wink to let her know she was ready and Sonny closed her eyes and splayed her arms and legs so she looked like she fell.

"HELP!" Tawni shreeked. Chad turned the corner and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing Sonny passed out on the floor.

_'only Sonny could put a look like THAT on Chad Dylan Cooper's face' _Tawni tought to herself, _'if it was me and Nico and Grady were the ones standing over ME he would walk the other way and Nico and Grady would follow because there would probably be a group of girls trailing behind Chad._

"Is she okay?!" Chad asked worriedly asked

"What do you think!" Tawni yelled at him.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, we were walking in the hall, she was saying that she didn't feel good and that she felt dizzy, and then she just… fell!" Tawni yelled in a panicked voice.

he felt Sonny's head and then looked at Tawni.

"We should probably get her into our prop room." Tawni said.

"Yeah, your right." Chad picked up Sonny and took her into her prop room.

Chad set her down on the green couch and turned back to Tawni.

"Did she do anything? Like hit her head or eat something unusual lately?" he asked with a doctor-like confidence.

"Sheesh, you sound like a doctor or something." Tawni commented

"yeah, episode 27, good one." Tawni rolled her eyes at Chad. _'of course he would state which episode it was from, he always does. that's is one reason he is so ANNOYING!_' Thought Tawni

"Shut up, she is opening her eyes!" Tawni whispered. trying UBER hard to not crack up in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." Chad answered.

"How did I get here?" she asked, looking around.

"I carried you here." Chad answered.

Tawni left the room to go back to their dressing room where they had set up all the recording equipment for the payback prank.

"Oh… thank you." Sonny answered

"No problem." Chad told her. he started to leave but she caught my arm. she still had to plant the tinny camera on his coat.

"hey Chad?" she said.

"Yeah?" he spun around to look at her.

"Thanks, again." She stood up and hugged him, sticking the camera to his back in the proses.

Chad left the room with a confused look plastered to his face. Sonny turned aound. it took all of her free will to stop herself from doing cartwheals around the room, but she did manage to crack an evil grin as she headed back to her dressing room. who said 'Chuckle City' couldn't act?

**oOoOoOo**

**ha Ha HA! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YA?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW YOUR NOT SO CONFUSED RIGHT? oh and if you are MORE confused, i'm sorry, i thought it was a very easy sneeky twist to the story**

**XD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! OR THE ANNOYING BLUE AND RED UNICORNS WILL FINALLY STOP BUGGING CHARLIE AND  
COME AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	13. school

_Hey, sorry for the wait!_

_I know I'm soooo mean!_

_Leaving you at a part like that?!_

_Anyway, CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OOoOoOoOo_

Word 13: School

**Sonny POV** (_haha it's a "sunny" point of view! Ahahahaha)_

I walked into our dressing room with that smile still plastered to my face. Tawni was sitting on the floor with computers and cameras all around her. I sat next to her and took a look at the screen.

Chad was walking trough the hall and out into the parking lot and back through a door to stage 2 (_is it stage 2? I can't remember_). He grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom… uh oh!

He started to take off his shirt and THANKFULLY all you could see was the top of him.

Wow he had nice abs…

Anyway, he started to walk over to the bath and he bent down to turn on the water.

"Tawni quick! Hit record!" I told her

"What one is that?!" she asked.

"The red dot!" I yelled… well, whisper-yelled.

"Got it got it got it!"

Yes!!

Next day, Chad POV

I walked into the class and sat in my seat.

"Hey whitey!" yelled Matt, a guy from the lesser cast.

"What?" I asked. Confused. "Hey, Portlyn!"

"What?!" she asked, from the seat in front of me.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know. OMG, BTW did you see the new youtube video that is the most popular?!" she asked me, changing the subject.

"No. what is it?"

"YOU! You were in the bathroom and-" she bent closer to me, whispering in my ear "you weren't wearing any close…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Making everyone look at me.

"It was just your butt, but still it was really white and- OH!!! Now I get what they were talking about!" she was smiling, as if she was proud of herself for figuring it out.

_Shit!_ (Pardon my language. It just seemed to fit)

School today is going to be longer than I thought…

_OOoOoOoOo_

_Yes, I am sorry it is really super short, but I had to do something with School and if I kept going it would have absolutely NOTHING to do with school, but It will TOTALLY be PERFECT for the next word. Tata for now!_

_You: AHH!! GO AWAY!!!!! Stupid unicorns._

_Me: heyy… howzit goin'?_

_You: YOU!! YOU DID THIS?!_

_Me: maybe…_

_You: make them go away!!!!! The stupid unicorns keep being annoying!!!!_

_Unicorns: glub glub glub glub glub_

_Me: REVIEW AND I MIGHT!!_

_You: annoying little author…_

_Me: what did you say?!_

_You: nothing! I'm just going to review now…_

_Me: that's what I thought *wink wink*_


	14. mad

_HEY HEY HEY GUUUYYYYSSS!!!! I LOVE WRITING THIS AND I AM VERY HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT. YOU MAKE MY FREAKING DAY! ITS AWESOME!!!!! Haha. I just wanted to put that out there. CAPTER 14!!!!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 14: mad (_haha I told you it would work perfectly!!!)_

_Sonny POV_

Haha, neener neener neeenerr!!! That'll show Chad Dylan Cooper not to mess with Sonny Monroe!

The little whitey… uh oh! Speak of the devil!

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" he angrily asked. Walking into the prop room.

"My problem?! What's _your_ problem?!" I shrieked.

"You're the one who put my butt one the web-"

"The world wide web!" Nico interrupted.

Chad glared and continued, "for the whole world to see!"

"You were going to put CAMERAS in our DRESSING ROOMS!!" I yelled back.

"… How did you know about that?"

"You know… it isn't called whispering, if you yell it." I stated.

"DAMN IT!!" he yelled.

"You started this whole thing stupid! It is your fault you have over two million hits!"

"TWO MILLION?! I can't believe you put me on the web-"

"The world wide-"

"WE GET IT!" Chad and I yelled in unison. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Chad.

"Yes, two million! Like I said you started it!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper never stars ANYTHING! He stated conceitedly.

"yeah, sure, whatever." I said sarcastically. He just glared. "You are just too consisted and the BIGGEST jerk-face I have ever met! And you can't see that YOU SUCK!" I yelled.

His face turned sad "You know what? You are absolutely right." He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"HA no. but I am a good actor right?" grr… stupid Chad.

"You are such a snob! You know what? Just leave! I don't even want to see your face here… or ever for that matter! Just leave!" I yelled.

"Well, maybe I will!" he yelled back.

"FINE"

"FINE"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD AMD GOODBYE!!" I finished.

"Gahh!!" he yelled, exasperated, and stamped out of the room.

"Humph," I sighed, steamed.

"Someone missed their nap." Grady commented.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_red unicorn: glub glub, glub glub._

_You: SHUT UP!!_

_Blue unicorn: we have the amulet Charlie!_

_Red unicorn: the amulet!!!_

_You: I AM NOT CHARLIE!!!_

_Blue unicorn: ring ring_

_Red unicorn: hello?_

_Blue unicorn: ring ring_

_Red unicorn: helloo?_

_Blue unicorn: ring ring_

_You: YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!!!!_

_Narrator: don't let this happen to you, be the smart one and review._


	15. stars

EEK!! Sorry it took me soooooo long. Final exams and all… infact, I should probably be studying right now. IF I GET A BAD GRADE ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! Haha, JK. And on with chapter 15!!!! (only 85 chapters left! Ugh.)

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 15: Stars

I was laying in the parking lot of Condor Studios looking up at the stars. It's a good place to think ya know.

When I was little my dad would bring me camping and show me all the constellations and tell me stories about how they got there, but when he left I stopped looking at them.

But tonight I decided to. I had a lot to think about, with the whole Chad thing.

I put my head on the blanket I put out, and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful out here.

I heard footsteps but I didn't bother to look up. **(by the way, for some reason, I keep thinking they sleep at the studio, like they have beds in their dressing rooms or something. I know its stupid but for some reason, my brain doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. So just bare with me here. Pretend they sleep here, okay?)** Someone sat down next to me, I could feel their eyes on my face. I knew it was Chad but I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked me.

"No." I mumbled.

"What are you doing then?"

"I was looking at the stars." I told him.

"… well, your not doing a very good job. Unless you can see through your eyelids."

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"That would be the whole point of the 'was'." I stated. He ignored my comment.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" I asked, looking up.

"Yes, I am." He said, snobbishly. I just glared. "Oh, you mean up there." He said, looking up too. "There a'ight.. I mean, they don't have their own show but…" he trailed off, I smiled.

Chad looked down at me, smiled, and looked back up at the stars.

"Why are you being so nice when I just put your butt on the internet?" I asked.

He smiled. "Ever since you put that there _McKenzie Falls _has been getting even more popular." He said with a smile, "I guess your plan didn't work, Monroe."

"Well, I'm glad." I said, and I truly was. What I did was mean and I was happy it wasn't as mean as I though it was.

"You are?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes. I'm not usually that mean, and I'm glad that I didn't ruin all of your had work."

"Wow. Your something, Monroe."

"… that's a complement right?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, popping the "p"

"Then, props accepted."

"Why were you out here anyway?" he asked me. Looking down again.

"Thinking. And remembering things my dad told me."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like stories my dad said about the stars."

"What kind of stories?" he asked, sounding interested.

"Like, how they got there and why they are shaped like they are."

"Can you tell me some?" he asked, smiling again.

"How much time do you have?" I asked.

"All night."

"'Kay. Well, you see that one right there?"

"That one?" he asked, pointing to 3 stars in a row.

"Yes."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well… my dad always told me that long ago…

_oOoOoOo_

_sorry I didn't actually tell you a story, but I kinda don't know any! How about this: who ever tells me an awesome story gets to get a sneak peak for the next 5 chapters!_

_You: GO AWAYY!!!_

_Unicorn 1: ring ring_

_Unicorn 2: hellooo_

_Unicorn 1: ring ring_

_Unicorn 2: hellooo_

_Unicorn 1: ring ring_

_You: SHUT UP!! God you guys are going to annoy me to death. You know what?! I'm starting to think I died a LONG time ago and you guy are my eternal punishment._

_Unicorn 1: wow. You're like a constant downer huh?_

_Me: REVIEW!! And I'll make them go bye-bye. *Evil snicker*_


	16. moon

_Hey ya'll, yeah, I just said "ya'll" you got a problem with that?! Haha, jk. So I decided to write this because my sister is watching the history channel (which, by the way, I TOTALLY boring) and so I decided to write this… (you better be happy, I should be studying right now) and here you go, chapter 16!!_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 16: Moon

"Well...my dad always told me that long ago...there was this great hunter, Orion. He was strong, confident… and to be honest, a little cocky… Anyway, he was a total player. Then one day he took a voyage to Chios. He met the beautiful Merope and fell instantly in love. But her father, Oenopion, blinded him.

"He could not live without her beauty and went on an epic journey to Lemnos to regain his sight. But even though he suffered great perils, he never saw her again before his death by the blow of Artemis, after which, Zeus sent him to be among the stars as the constellation we know today as Orion. He is facing the last place he ever saw her, Chios. He stays up there, lighting up the night, still searching for his long lost love. But it's been so long that he's started to fade. And those three stars-" I pointed to the star on the left and traced it to the left- "that's Orion's belt."

"Why is it brighter than the rest of him?" Chad asked. I had gotten so caught up in the story I almost forgot he was even there.

"The reason they're the brightest in the constellation is because his belt was where he kept his only keepsake from his time with her – and ancient coin that she gave him… for luck, before his journey to Lemnos…" I answered.

"It didn't help very much did it?" he asked.

"No, I guess not." I answered, a little tear forming at the corner of my eye. That story always made me cry. For two reasons, one, because I thought it was just so sad how he never got to see his one true love ever again, and two, because it reminded me so much of the times I spent with me father… before he left us.

Chad looked at me just as the tear ran down my cheek.

"Sonny? Are you crying?" he asked, sounding worried. I looked at him and nodded; another tear rolling down my cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around me in a comforting way.

I sniffled, before answering, "Because, that was the last thing my father ever told me before he died…"

"So that's what you meant by leaving you. Sonny, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said, more tears falling down my face. I buried my face in his coat and started sobbing.

He ribbed my back and put his head on my shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. Shh. Hey, look at me."

I looked up, like he told me to. "It is going to be okay. Don't worry, he must have loved you a lot. Who wouldn't?" I smiled and looked at the sky, my head still resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at that." He pointed to the moon. It was so big and bright, almost as if smiling at me and telling me the same thing as Chad.

"Thanks Chad." I said looking into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes…

_oOoOoOoOo_

_P.S. thank you to Kylie Robbins(**sorry if i spelled that wrong**) for giving me that story. I DONT HAVE A FUNNY REVIEW SKETCH SO DONT GET MAD!!!! BUT DO, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!! NOW!!! RIGHT NOW!!!! DO IT!!!!! NOWW!!!!!! DO IT!_

_XD  
_


	17. sun

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Love you!! Have you guys noticed that you can, like, put Taylor Swift's songs together to make a story?! Dudes I just noticed that! Like, you could put together _teardrops on my guitar, you belong with me, _and_ our song_ and it would make a story!!! Dude isn't that cool?! Haha, probably not. Sorry that was REALLY random… ANYWAY on with chapter 17!!_

_oOoOoOo_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know? __Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

word 17: Sun

Chad POV

I was on my bed in my dressing room (**just go with it**) and I was thinking about Sonny. What happened last night? More important, why was I so _caring?!_ That is _not_ Chad Dylan Cooper… or is it?

No, it cant be. Chad Dylan Cooper is his own person, the world revolves around _him_ he is the best of the best. He doesn't _care._ About _anyone._

So what did happen last night? Nothing. _Or at least that's what I'm going to tell myself._

I walked out of my room and into the cafeteria. Nobody was there accept Portlyn.

"Hey Chad." She said as I sat down.

"Oh, hey Portlyn." I answered.

"So… what did you do last night?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said indifferently.

"So how is Sonny?" she asked. She was being really nosy.

"I don't know, Portlyn." I said honestly. How is Sonny?

"Oh, well you two looked pretty cozy last night…"

"Wait… you were spying?!"

"Nope. I just was going to my dressing room and you had your arm around her and her head was on your shoulder."

"Oh." I said.

"Yep… you've changed since she came here, you know. For the better. You used to be so bitter and now, your not exactly _pleasant_ but you are getting there. I like the new you." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I guess you're right…" I quickly frowned. "Not that I care."

"Sure Chad." She smiled. "You know what? I think you need her."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need anyone." I said.

"You know what I meant!" she said.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Actually, in a way, I did know what she meant. Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't as selfish as he used to be. I _have_ changed_._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Chad Dylan Cooper no longer revolves around himself. In reality, I never did. Sonny Monroe was his sun and he was the earth. Chad, in a way, revolves around little miss Sonny Monroe. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria and into stage 3.

I lightly knocked on Sonny's door and waited until she opened it.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me_

She opened the door and was surprised to se me standing there at her door.

"Chad. H-hey… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." I told her. All they were, were three little word, but I still couldn't say them, so I wrote them down on a regular piece if paper scrawled put in big letters **I Love You**.

"I wanted to tell you something too." She walked to her vanity and pulled out something small. She unwrapped it and turned it around so I could read it. **I Love You.**

I smiled and pulled out my paper from my jacket. I unfolded it and showed it to her just like I had done.

**I Love You.**

She smiled and stepped toward me, I steped toward her, closing the distance and kissed her.

_You belong with me_

_oOoOoOo_

_okay so what did you think?! I LOVED writing this chapter!!! P.S. the song was_ You Belong with me _by Taylor Swift. It is an awesome song. ONE OF MY FAVS!!!! And I thought It fit perfectly. REVIEW!!!!!! also the reason i did that at the end with the paper was because it was in the music video and i thought it was REALLY cute!!!! oh and before i forget, THANK YOU KYLIE ROBBINS AGAIN FOR THE IDEA OF SONNY BEING CHAD'S SUN!!!  
_


	18. different

_I'M FREE, FREE, FREEEEEE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooo happy!!!!!! And you better be happy too because this also means that I can update at an alarming rate!!! WOOHOO!!!!! Chapter 18!!!_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 18: different

I have no idea HOW long we were kissing but I do know that we stopped only because Tawni started screaming…

"Uh… Tawni…" Chad stated, obviously irritated. I smiled.

"Wha- but you- and he- and… OH I GIVE UP!" she spluttered.

"Heh… um…" I stuttered nervously.

"What were you guys doing?!" she asked.

"… kissing." I stated.

"WHY?!" she yelled.

"Because we can?" Chad stated.

"So… are you guys like… dating? Now?" she asked.

"Uh… I guess." I said. Chad smiled. "are you mad?" I asked.

"Of course I'm mad! I thought I was going to be the first one to get a boyfriend!!! I mean, I'm WAY prettier than you!" she yelled. Chad tensed and scowled, I squeezed his hand to let him know I wasn't offended. Tawni was just being Tawni.

"Uh, well, I have a brother… if that helps." Chad said. "His name is Ash."

She considered this for a moment. "Is he cute?" she asked.

"He's my brother! I really don't know!" Chad said. He pulled out his wallet and took a picture out of the pocket. Aww, he has a picture of his family in his wallet. "Here, he's the one on the left." He said, pointing to a guy in the picture.

Tawni's eyes widened and she smiled. I'm not sure, but she might have also been drooling.

"Is he cute?" Chad asked. Tawni looked up and smiled and nodded her head before looking back at the picture.

She handed me the picture and I looked at him. He looked about the same age as Tawni, Chad, and me. He had blonde hair like Chad only paired with sparkling deep green eyes. He was HOT! Very muscular, Like Chad.

"His real name is Sterling, but we call him Ash."

"Why?" she asked. "I love the name Sterling!"

"Because Ash is his middle name." Chad said as if it was obvious.

"When can I meat him?!" she almost tackled Chad.

"My family is having a dinner tonight, I was going to invite Sonny, but I guess you could also come… if you don't mind." Chad said turning to me and looking into my eyes.

"Uh, n-no, I don't mind." I stumbled. Stupid eyes.

AVOID THE EYES!!

But they are so cute and sparkly and…

YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!! SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY!!!

"Uhh, s-so I-I guess we are both going." I said before I could have another argument with myself.

Tawni walked away to go find a dress for tonight muttering something about "different" and "cool" and "AMAZING" and "soooooo hot". Nothing really fit.

"So," Chad started, "where were we?" he asked smiling and leaning closer.

"SONNY!" we jumped. Stupid interruptions. "YOU NEED A DRESS! Come with me!" Tawni yelled pulling me away from Chad… more like dragging. I turned around and reached out to Chad. He just chuckled and waved me off.

_oOoOoOo_

We were in the dressing room at Bloomingdale's and Tawni kept handing me dresses over the top of the door. I swear I tried on at least 40 dresses that day.

I finally settled on a black dress with a V-neck that went down to my knees. And Tawni picked a red dress with a thin black belt **(Both on my profile, along with a picture of Ash)**

They were very different from any of the dresses in the store.

_OOoOoOo_

Chad POV

I was sitting at the dining table with my parents and my brother, Ash, waiting for the girls. My mother kept hammering us about them.

"She must be a very special girl. You seem to really like her, what is she like?"

"She, she is funny and smart and caring and beautiful."

"Wow she is very special alright. Very different than all the other girls you go out with. When you describe them you NEVER can use the word 'smart'" Ash commented

"Shut up stupid." I answered. "Hey mom, you haven't really asked Ash about his date." I said across the table to my mom.

"Your right! Ash, what's your girlfriend like?"

"She isn't my girlfriend mom! Chad over here set me up with her." Ash answered.

The doorbell rang and girls walked in. Sonny was wearing a black dress that made her look amazing.

"Whoa." I gasped. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath. Ash laughed next to me at my reaction.

"Ha, that's all you say? You don't even sa-" he looked up at Tawni as she came in next to Sonny "-Whoa." He gasped.

"I just said whoa!" I said.

"Not that!" he said, he looked at Tawni "Her." He said.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Tawni." I rolled my eyes and pulled the chare next to me back so Sonny could sit down.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hey." She said back. Also smiling. Ash moved to do the same thing for Tawni.

"So, Sonny? I hear you are now dating my son." My dad said.

"Uh, yeah. I am." She said.

"And are you being nice to her, son?" my dad asked to me. I rolled my eyes and looked apologetically at Sonny.

"He has been very nice." She said, smiling. I smiled back and turned to my dad giving him the cut-it-out-or-I-will-kill-you look.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." He said.

"Yeah, more like a million" I whispered to Sonny. She laughed and held my hand under the table. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aren't they so gross?" my brother asked Tawni.

"I know! They've been like that all day! It's sickening." She answered. Ash smiled at her and held her hand under the table too. Tawni just blushed.

"They aren't much better." I said to Sonny.

She giggled and replied "I know, it's sickening." Copying Tawni.

Everyone laughed at Sonny's joke.

"I can see why you talk about her all the time." My mother said.

"All the time, huh?" Sonny looked at me. "And I thought we just started dating today." She giggled and I smiled. Inside I was completely imbarassed.

Stupid mom.

I said Sonny was different… I might have said it a lot, but that doesn't mean she can say it out loud!

"It's okay. I think it's cute." Sonny answered. I loved how Sonny could see right through me. I smiled again and Tawni and Ash started making gagging noises.

Wow. She is perfect for him.

_oOoOoOo_

_You: YOU LIAR!! YOU SAID YOU'D MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!_

_Me: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't_

_Unicorn 1: glub glub_

_Me: JUST REVIEW ALRIGHT?!_

_You: why should I listen to you?! *eat a bite of cheese burger*_

_Me: because that isn't a cheese burger…_


	19. surprise!

_:( MORE REVIEWS NEXT TIME!!! I mean seriously it isn't that hard to click a button and write a few words of encouragement!! Pweezz?! Anyway! Chapter 19 (we're getting closer)_

_warning: Chad is kinda OOC for some reason twilight kept popping into my head and I made him more like Edward… but hey, Chad could be like that if he wanted to! XD_

_oOoOoOo_

word 19: surprise!

Chad and I have been going out for about a month now and it is getting closer to Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas! It's just that Chad and I have been virtually inseparable the past few weeks and now I have to go all the way back to Wisconsin and Chad has to stay in California.

And that doubly sucks because my cousin, Cecilia, is one pain in the butt. She tries to make me jealous ALL THE TIME!!! She always brags about her new boyfriends (yeah, and her parents wonder why she cant keep a boyfriend for more than a couple weeks) and her new cell phones that are always better than mine (after a couple months her new phone mysteriously disappears and her parents buy her another one). It just gets so frustrating and I wish I had Chad with me to help me out with the little brat.

I always wondered where she got it from because her parents are so nice and friendly, her sister has to be one of the nicest people I have ever met! It just doesn't really make any sense.

Right now Chad and I were at the airport saying goodbye. We both had our sunglasses on and hats, you would think we would be easily recognizable but, no, everyone just goes about their business not even knowing who we are!

"By my Sunshine! I'm going to miss you so much!" Chad was saying as he hugged the crap out of me. Not that I was complaining.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you too." I said as he let me go. I kissed him again for about the 50th time that morning. The kiss was a little bit more than the peck people give when they go on a plain, but it was fine with me!

"Aw, what a cute couple." I heard an old lady say from a couple yards away.

"Why don't you kiss me like that when I leave somewhere?!" a young brunette girl was saying to her husband across the parking lot.

I smiled into the kiss and leaned away, looking at Chad. "When are we going to let the tabloids have a little fun?" I asked. Still no paparazzi had found out that we were dating.

Chad smiled too. "When do you want to?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Hmm… how about now?" I asked. Chad brushed my cheek, looking into my eyes.

Keeping his hand on my chin he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yep." I answered.

He kissed me again and said "Alright."

We took our sunglasses and hats off at the same time, letting everyone get a good look at us.

"Oh, my gosh! It's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" the brunette said, hitting her husband on the arm lightly.

People started snapping pictures of us, and the paparazzi jumped out of places unknown to me.

"Over here, over here!" one man shouted.

"What is little miss Sonny Monroe doing with bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper?" one shouted.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the bad boys." I answered.

"How long have you two been dating?!" another shouted.

"Just about a month." Chad answered

"Kiss again for the cameras!" The old lady shouted.

"Sorry, my flight has just been called!" I said to the crowd.

Chad turned to me, a sad look plastered to his face. "Do you have to?" he asked.

"Yes, Chad, I have to. I haven't seen my family in a long time."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you so much." He said, putting his hands around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck. "I know. I'll miss you too. Bye, I love you." I kissed him again.

"I love you to. Bye, Love. _(For any of you guys that know, yes I took that from twilight)_ Oh and Sonny?

"Yes?"

"Be safe!" he said.

I grabbed my bags and walked toward my plane, Chad bought me a first class ticket, he also bought a ticket for the seat next to me, apparently he didn't want any guys sitting with me, other than him. I thought it was cute.

The plane started to lift off and I saw Chad in the parking lot staring up and the plane and waving. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. He looked really sad. I smiled. Chad didn't want to leave me.

Tears started down my face as the plane got farther and farther away from him. I quickly wiped them away with my finger.

The flight attendant came through the isle asking everyone if they wanted drinks.

"Hello, do you need any- oh my god!" she shrieked. "You're Sonny Monroe! I love your show! What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing. I just left behind someone." I answered.

"Who is it? Is it your boy friend?"

"Chad, and yes." I answered her questions.

"You're dating Chad? As in Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You two make such a cute couple!" she said. "I hope you have a nice trip." She said as she walked back down the isle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I got off the plane, my family was waiting for me and I quickly jumped and ran to hug everyone… well, not everyone.

"Hey Sonny." Cecilia smirked.

"Cecilia."

"So Sonny, what's new with you?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Great, well, I got a new boyfriend."

"No surprise there." I mumbled.

"His name is Conner." She said proudly.

"Really? Well I have a new boyfriend too." I said even prouder.

"Liar." She accused.

"I'm not lying!" I said defensively.

"Sure. Then what is his name?" she asked.

"Chad." Her jaw dropped.

"Chad who?" she said reluctantly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." She said, but dropped it.

"Come on Sonny," My mother said, "There is a welcome back party at our house."

I got into my moms car with my grandma and grandpa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We pulled up to a huge house, well, huge for our small town. Bigger than the others but still cozy. I bet it is still bigger than anyone in Hollywood would think my house would be.

I got out and opened the door.

Everyone was there, Lucy, Uncle Bill, Aunt Suzan, all of my friends! All and all there was about 100 people there.

I ran over and hugged Lucy and all of my old friends.

"Hey! What's new with you? There are a TON of things that have happened at our school! Like Jack, that guy you liked who had a girl friend, had a huge fight with her and trust me it was HUGE she kept saying that he didn't treat her like she should have been treated and he said she was a spoiled brat," Lucy said, all in one breath, "Also he said that he liked you and was wondering if he could talk to you!"

"Wow."

"So what's happened to you?" she asked, going back to her original question.

"I have a boyfriend!" I yelled at her.

"Omg! Is he a celebrity?! Is he cute?! What's his name?!" she rushed.

"Yes, Yes, and Chad Dylan Cooper!" I screamed back.

"OMG!!!" she yelled. "I knew you guys liked each other! I was just wondering how long it took you two to figure it out!" she yelled. "But I guess that is pretty bad news to Jack." She laughed.

"I know! He should have realized sooner!" I joked back. "Hold on, I have to call Chad to let him know I got here safely." I picked up my phone and called Chad.

"Hey this is Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't reach my phone right now so leave a message." Huh. That's weird. Chad always answered his phone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I called Chad back an hour and a half later but I still got his machine. Where was he? I was starting to get really worried.

"Maybe he doesn't like you either." Cecilia said.

"Shut up." I answered and walked away. I went to get a snack and a drink when the doorbell rang. Walking to the door I looked at my phone again wondering if I should call him again.

I looked up at the guest and smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Chad! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Surprise!" he smiled. "I missed you." He said simply.

He leaned down and kissed me making all of my friends whistle. I smiled and looked at Chad.

What a great surprise it was.

_oOoOoOo_

_TADA! Wasn't that sweet? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! Do you like the new Chad? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! Did you like this chapter? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! Do you get the picture?_

_Well that's all for now, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl… no wait that's not my name, NO WAIT I'm not in a ting tings song either!! Oh well, you know what I mean! (btw, I did not make that myself.) REVIEWW!!_


	20. birthday

_Omg, I am soooooooo sorry!! I was at my dads house for like 2 whole weeks and I couldn't update so I am so sorry!! I hope you will forgive me :) hey, by the way, did you guys know it is Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family? Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a dork. Anyway, I like this chapter, and I hope you do to :)_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 20: Birthday

I walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen, I have this thing for midnight snacks. I tried to skip the 3rd stair, it's the creaking one, so I could avoid anyone waking up, but I just ended up falling.

Quietly walking into the kitchen so as to avoid any _more _noise i headed towards the fridge only to stop and have a slight heart attack when I saw a figure standing next to the microwave.

"Holy butter rum! _(haha, I just couldn't help it xp)_ you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled at the figure.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Chad whispered.

I took a deep breath, released my hand from my heart, and opened the fridge.

"So you have midnight snacks too?" I asked, putting a mini burrito into the microwave.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." He answered smiling.

"Me too," I replied. "So, what did you think of my family today… or yesterday, I guess…" I smiled.

"I liked them… well, except for the blonde one." He stated. I laughed at the face he made.

"You mean Cecilia? Yeah, she's a handful," I answered, "It's her birthday tomorrow… or, today. Midnight really messes a person up, huh?" I laughed.

"It's her birthday? I never knew the Devil had a birthday! I guess you learn something new everyday." He joked back. "So, what did you get her?" he asked.

"Oh, only the best present in the entire world!" I answered, excited.

"And does the devil really deserve such a present?" he asked. I giggled.

"She sure does." I answered. Chad just gave me a look. "You'll see." I said mysteriously, smiling and walking back up the stairs.

**oOoOoOo**

"Happy birthday Cecilia!" everyone cheered as the huge cake was brought out. Even though the little rat didn't deserve a celebration she still got one. Every year. Stupid spoiled brat.

"Can I open my presents first?" she whined.

"Sure you can, Darling" Her mother answered.

Cecilia grabbed the first present she found, which happened to be mine. A huge smile spread across my face and I looked at Chad, who was sitting next to me. He looked at me with suspicious eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he whispered at me.

"You'll see." I answered.

Cecilia opened the box and let out a startled shriek while I doubled over laughing.

"What kind this?!" she cried.

"A funny one." I gasped. At this point Chad was laughing too.

One of the kids walked over and looked into the box and pulled out a dead mouse.

"Eww!!" All of the little girls shrieked. While all of the little boys started in a chorus of "Cool!"'s and "Whoa"'s.

"It wasn't entirely me; your cat helped me pick it out!" I said in-between laughs.

_oOoOoOo_

_did you like it? I sure did!_

_Me: so are you going to review?_

_You: I said no the first time, what makes you think I will say "yes" the second time?!_

_Me: nothing, but you might say "yes" the ninety-ninth time._

_You: no. try me._

_Me: please?_

_You: no_

_Me: please?_

_You: no_

_Me: please?_

_You: no_

_Me: _please?!

_You: NO!!_

_Me: please? Ple-_

_You: Oh alright, alright…_

_Me: HA!_


	21. trip

_Wow guys, you must hate me! Like, really really hate me. And I don't blame you either, I left you!! I'm sorry!! Forgive me!!!! Please! Well… this si the next chapter, and thank you to the people who reviewed!! … all two of you. Seriously._

_oOoOoOo_

Word 21: Trip

I was sitting in the living room reading my favorite book when Cecilia came from behind me.

"Watcha readin'?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied, not looking up.

"Oh, Sonny… poor poor Sonny," She started, obviously trying to get on me nerves… it worked.

"What are you babbling about now?!" I asked, folding my book and putting it on my lap.

"It's so obvious that you are so jealous of me," She sighed. What kind of crap was she talking about?

"Am I that transparent?" I gasped, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up. I know you're jealous of my boyfriend." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, obviously, that is why I wallow around wishing that I could be you. I want to be that selfish, conniving, vile person that _everyone_ just loves so much, just like you." I said sarcastically. That made her mad.

I jumped out of my chair and went to the backyard, as to not break anything if Cecilia decides to attack me. I turned around… well, more like whipped around, to face Cecilia.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked.

"How dare I what? Tell the truth?" I said. Wow, this was _not _like me…_ at all._ "I'm sorry. I was just mad, I shouldn't have said that." I said calmly… she just glared at me.

"Yeah, I'm selfish. Says the girl who thinks she is so much better than everyone else because she has a big famous boyfriend and a big Hollywood job with all of the paparazzi making her the cover of all the gossip magazines." She sneered.

"That's not true," I said quietly. "And you're not worth it." I said calmly walking away. Cecilia got mad and tripped me; I quickly got up and turned to face her. "What the heck! Did you seriously just trip me?!" I yelled out the obviouse… I tend to do that when I'm angry.

"That's not true." She said in fake innocence. I got even madder at that then I thought I would. I started to walk closer to her; threatening.

"How dare you. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shrieked. And ran at her but something caught me around my waist. "Let go of me, Chad." I said so calmly it was almost terrifying… almost.

"How'd you know i twas me?" He asked.

"You're the only one that would stop me!" I yelled taking another lunge at Cecilia while Chad held me back.

"Calm down, Sonny" he told me.

"why sould i?" I asked, again, taking a lunge at Cecelia while she just stood back and watched, smirking.

"She isn't worth it." He stated in my ear. I huffed but let It go.

Chad let his arms fall and walked away.

"This isn't over." I told Cecilia, before I walked away.

_oOoOoOo_

_once again, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing… I would give you an excuse but, darn the luck, turns out I'm just lazy. :P DON'T HATE ME!!! And also, reviews are inspiring and I would have probably WANTED to write this chapter if I got some more reviews. So ples Please PLEASE! Review and I will try and update as soon as I can._

_\/ Review!! (Constructive criticism is welcome = flames aren't!!)_


	22. blood

_Yayy!! I got reviews!!! And I told you this one would be sooner… oh… I didn't? well… I meant to. Hmm…I feel like I'm missing something…oh well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! XP_

_oOoOoOo_

Word 22: Blood (don't worry; no one is going to die!)

_Sonny, why did you do that?!_ I kept thinking to myself. _She probably thinks you are a freak… not that she didn't before, but… more so now. A stupid freak that can't control her anger! Deep breath, deep breath, calm down Sonny, it wasn't your fault._

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Oh, sorry, what?" We had been talking in the garden for about an hour… well, more like Chad was talking, I was just spacing...

"Sonny," Chad sighed, "That happened over an hour ago. It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah? Well, you've never gotten yourself into a prank war with Cecilia," She is very good at pranks… unless you are the one being pranked… then it wouldn't be good. "She could kill me," I added; whispering nervously into his ear.

"Well… she's never been in a prank war against Chad Dylan Cooper," he stated with a cocky grin.

"Come on lets go," I said, getting up and starting to leave. Chad grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"So… what kind of things does she actually do? You know, in these 'wars'," he asked, putting air quotes around "war" with his fingers.

"Well… one time I had to go to the hospital," I mumbled. Chad's eyes widened.

"The hospital?" he asked, sounding completely astounded.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said that she could kill me… not on purpose, but she doesn't actually play anything safe." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well… what happened?" he asked, obviously curious.

"Uh… her boyfriend left her… and then I started dating him and she got mad… so we started a prank war… if you could even call it a 'prank' war. We weren't really doing it for laughs. Just hate. So, she tried to put the bucket over the door, you know, like filled with water and stuff… but the whole bucket fell on my head instead of just the water and it sliced open my head and I was bleeding… but she's the one who called the ambulance. I guess that when she wants to be, she can be a good person. Either that, or she was just feeling guilty for almost killing me."

"Really? That… that's… that's horrible," he stuttered, obviously a bit shocked at this news.

"It wasn't her fault... sorta. And now you know what I've gotten into."

"Stitches, horror, and blood, oh my!" Chad joked weakly.

"You wont be joking for long."

_oOoOoOo_

_TOLD YOU NO ONE WAS GOING TO DIE!!!! There wasn't even actual blood! It was just a story! Haha!! Yeah, I'm good. AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! REALLY REALLY REALLY _REALLY_ SORRY!!!!! I didn't really have anything cool planed for this chapter… I KNOW, STUPID, RIGHT?! The word is "Blood" for crying out loud!! *sigh* oh well. On to the funny skitty skit skit-skit!!!_

_You: YOU SAID THAT THEY WOULD GO AWAY!!!_

_Me: yeah… but this is just too dang funny. :P_

_Unicorns: glub glub, glub glub._

_Me: ring ring_

_Unicorn: hello?_

_Me: ring ring_

_Unicorns: helloo?_

_Me: ring ring_

_You: I'M SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!_

_Me: …_I'm _the idiot?_

_You: either that or you're a figment of my imagination._

_Me: ……?_

_REVIEW! (Criticism welcomed=flames aren't!)_

_\/_


	23. air

_Okay people… first off… my first disclaimer, lets see if I can make this silly:_

_Disclaimer: hmm… well I would like to thank my mom, for being supportive, and my dad for-_

_Sonny: alright alright, hand it over._

_Me: uhh… I don't know what you're talking about._

_Sonny: the award for the greatest show creator in the world!_

_Me: ITS MINE!!!_

_Chad: is it Micki? Is it _really_?_

_Me: … no. *sigh* but a girl can dream._

_Haha, that was fun :P ok, now secondly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to LilyPadADV, she is a great friend a great beta and… well, she helped my out a TON with this chapter. YOU ROCK LILY!!!!! :D_

_And thirdly HP FANS CHECK OUT MY AWARD SITE!!!!!_

_Chapter 23:)_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Word 23: Air

Sonny was sitting on her bed thinking about what to do to Cecilia. _What would totally ruin her evening?_ _Well… Cecilia is going out with her boyfriend tonight…_ Sonny thought _And she is just like Tawni… so something with her makeup? No… I wouldn't know what to do… or with her ha-_

"I got it!" She yelled out loud, running out of her room and dashing trough her house.

She needed to find something to put together, something that would work together, like a domino effect.

Sonny went into the kitchen to find her mom, who was working with all of the children. They were all making Christmas cookies for Saturday.

"Uh… Mom?" Sonny asked, somewhat worried. Her mother probably wouldn't approve to what she was doing.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She responded cheerily. She turned to Sonny and smiled at her daughter.

"I was just wondering if we had any… uh, supplies?"

"For what?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Well… I just wanted to make…a project…. this gadget thing, you know, like something with a domino effect?"

"Well," She started, obviously buying it, she leaned in closer so no one would hear, "Your grandfather has some junk in the garage take anything you want."

"Thanks Mom," Sonny smiled and left the room.

"Lets see… what do we have that I can use?" Sonny muttered to no one except for her…a random thought ran through her head as she tried to plan: _People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself._

Chad walked into the room looking confused. "Sonny?" He asked.

Sonny whipped around; startled. She had been deep into her plan. "Yeah?"

"Uh, your mom said that I'd find you here. What exactly are you doing?"

"Some of this… some of that." Sonny replied casually.

"Prank?" Chad guessed.

"Yep." Sonny said as she smirked slightly and walked out of the garage into the front yard.

Sonny licked her finger then held it up near her head. Glaring at the sun, she stomped her foot. "UGH!! The air isn't right for my prank!" She complained. Chad raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene.

"And what does the air have to do with your prank?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised. Sonny rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You'll see Chad...and I'll show her...I'll show her… oh yeah...." Sonny said mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. She picked up the box filled with her grandfather's junk and ran off, Chad hot on her heels.

"Sonny! Wait! What's wrong with the air?" He shouted at her as he tried to catch up with her.

"It's the wind, Chad!! WIND!!" and with that she started muttering to herself... "Wind... to wind blower... to string.... to basket... to ball... to see saw... to orange.... to squirting… to ruined night!" she mumbled, leaving Chad totally in the dust.

"What?" He muttered to himself, walking away; confused.

_oOoOoOo_

_Ok, once again, Thanks to LilyPadADV, and please check out __http://www(dot)The-Potter-Awards(dot)yolasite(dot)com_

_And also, REVIEW OR ELSE THE CREEPY KIDNEY STEALING RED AND BLUE UNICORNS WITH STEAL _YOUR_ KIDNEY!!!!_


	24. fly

**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 30 years, I've been busy with tennis and band and school and everything and I'm so sorry. But here is the next chapter anyway!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Word 24: Fly

Sonny snuck out and started to follow the evil brat. _'She thinks she can run, but nobody can defeat SONNY MONROE!!_' she cackled. She frowned slightly. _'Where the heck did that cackle come from?'_ she wondered, but then shrugged it off. She watched Cecilia closely and held the rope in her hand. She had brought a fan along to fix the wind problem, now all she did was wait.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and Sonny screamed, backing up a bit. Chad looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Sonny! I wanted to watch too though..." he mumbled. Sonny wacked him in the shoulder and he winced and looked at her in surprise.

"What was that about??!!" he demanded, rubbing his shoulder.

"CHAD!! YOU TOTALLY MESSED IT UP!!! I PULLED THE STRING, THE PRANK IS STARTING AND IT'S NOT TIME YET!" Sonny shrieked. They stared at each other with wide eyes and watched as the final orange started rolling. Sonny smacked Chad again and started running after the orange.

"Catch that orange, Chad!" she yelled.

Running after the orange, poor Sonny hadn't realized that she didn't tie her shoes properly and fell. She managed to fall right onto the orange, but it squirted.....into the Cecilia's eyes.

Cecilia screeched and backed up right over the railing. She grabbed onto a cloth that was hanging on the banister (Christmas decoration, we just put them up today)

She flew down and down and down until she landed in a cake that my mother finished frosting an hour ago.

Sonny clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing but she still couldn't keep a few giggles from coming out. Cecilia's mother came out with Sonny's when they heard the bang.

"Cecilia dear, what happened?" Her mother cried.

"Did you see what she did?!" She shrieked pointing up towards Chad and Sonny, they ducked behind the railing as fast as they could, laughing.

"Honey, there's no one there." Her mother said with a worried expression.

Cecilia stared at her dumfounded.

"You should be more careful next time, Sweet." Her mother responded, walking away with Sonny's mother, back into the kitchen.

Cecilia glared at Sonny as She and rose again from our hiding spot.

"I've seen a horsefly but I aint never seen a female dog fly." Sonny stated as well as she could between laughter. Chad chuckled.

"Funny, Monroe." He smiled.

"Ahh!" Cecilia shrieked. "This. Isn't. Over!" Cecilia yelled before exiting the room in a VERY pissed fashion.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry its so short, but it's a chapter! And BTW, if you kill me, I wont be able to update :)**


	25. can't

Word 25: Can't

"I'm sorry I can't concentrate with your sound effects." Chad complained from across the room, he was trying to put together another prank.

"What the heck are you reading anyway?" he asked. Sonny had been reading some sort of book that she kept making _Awe_'s and _ooh_'s and gasping at some sort of dramatic part.

"Tridark," She replied, never taking her eyes off of the page she was on.

"What the heck is Tridark?" Chad asked.

"A vampire book, now stop talking because _I _cant concentrate."

Chad walked over to her with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I'll show you an interruption," He said, leaning over Sonny who looked up fearfully.

"Eep!" She squeaked before their lips connected.

_oOoOoOo_

_Sorry its short, I didn't know what to do, it's the smallest filler in the world, tada!! Ha ha…ha *nervous* don't kill me._


End file.
